Little Star
by BonneyQ
Summary: The blonde always imagined what her life would be like after she found her prince, the man of her dreams, and nothing turned out like she imagined it would. It was better. [NaLu OneShot]


AN: Since I never wrote a Family fanfic for NaLu, as I did to Gruvia and GaLe, I think it was time! This one I wrote first in Portuguese for a friend and now I am sharing with you!

It's pretty small, but I hope you enjoy!

**#**

**Little Star**

Lucy woke up and found it odd the fact that she was alone in the bed she shared with her husband; Natsu Dragneel wasn't exactly the early riser of the house; that title belonged to the little Nellie, the couple's daughter.

The little one was only four years old and was definitely the light of the household; her big chocolate eyes just like her mother's, while the pink hair was no doubt from the Dragon Slayer's side, just like the personality, which consisted in playing pranks just like her father did when he was younger. With only a few years, Nellie had done more pranks than the children of Gray and Juvia and Gajeel and Levy. _Together_.

She was really the daughter of the messier man in Fairy Tail, there was no denying it.

With difficulty, Lucy sat on the bed and put a hand over her distended stomach and smile. In less than two months the Dragneel household would gain another resident. The blonde always imagined what her life would be like after she found her prince, the man of her dreams, and nothing turned out like she imagined it would.

It was _better_.

The couple and their daughter lived in a house that needed constant adjustments, they needed to walk a very long way to get anywhere, since it was very far away; they battled for every jewel they gathered, lived in constant danger and got the weirdest missions at the Guild.

But Lucy wouldn't trade not even a second of the battles, not a moment of the laughter and not an instant of staying at the guild for a house that the door could be properly closed, or that the shower didn't decided randomly when to let the hot water fall down.

The Stellar Mage loved every smile Natsu gave to her, even the ones that only appeared once the Dragon Slayer knew he was going to get in trouble. She loved every senseless story Nellie made up – in the Dragneel household, Lucy and Natsu didn't tell bed time stories, Nellie decided that she was the one who would tell her parents about it, since she had already listened about their adventures for too long, probably another trait inherited by her mother –, and every one of the girl's tricks, even though those made her head throb in pain.

And, of course, she already loved the one who was coming.

"I'm going, I'm going." Lucy whispered to her belly while caressed it and felt her baby move; apparently Little Lord Dragneel was demanding to be fed.

She got up and went into the direction of the living room, which led to the kitchen, where her husband and daughter were, apparently, cooking.

"You need to mix it better, Nel." Natsu instructed; his arms crossed over his chest. "Your mother prefers that there are no… _lumps_ in her food."

"_I_ like the lumps, Daddy." The girl said without mixing and with an expression of deep concentration; she was sitting in a chair close to the table and her tiny legs were swinging from one side to another.

"But those pancakes are for your mother." Natsu smiled and tickle his daughter, who openly laughs, showing that there was a missing tooth.

"No, Daddy! Imma cooking!" Nellie said with fake irritation, but the Dragon Slayer just laughed and kissed the messy hair of the girl.

"What are you up to?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face and saw the two people she loved the most in the world turn around and offer her bright smiles. Nellie inherited her father's smile, that was for sure.

"Mommy!" The little girl put the bowl with the pancake mix carefully on the table and went up to the chair to give her mother a hug, which the Mage complied. "Happy birthday, Mommy!"

"Thank you, my Little Star." Lucy touched her nose to her daughter's and rubbed them together in a sign of affection.

"And good morning to you, Milord." Nellie gave a kiss on her mother's stomach and Natsu laughed with the baby's nickname. The pink haired man gave it to the child when Lucy had sent him to get Franks Caramades at 3:27 three nights in a row. The Dragon Slayer joked, saying that Lucy was expecting a Little Lord: who wanted everything at his own time and when he decided it was best. Nellie had listen the nickname one day, and after it, she only referred to the baby as Little Lord or just Milord.

The baby kicked and the little girl smiled and looked up to her mother. "He gave me good morning too, Mommy!"

"I felt it, sweetie." Lucy gave a kiss on her daughter's cheek and looked to her husband. "You'll have to clean all this up, you know?" The blonde pointed to the whole kitchen, where flour, egg shells and butter could be easily seen everywhere.

Natsu rolled his eyes, smiling. "Can I _at least_ wish you a 'happy birthday' before receive a lecture? Nellie and I were trying to make you a special breakfast." The Dragon Slayer wrapped his arms around his wife's (now _slightly_ bigger – he didn't dare say otherwise) waist, who accepted the gesture. Natsu, then, took a deep breath, smelling the natural perfume of the blonde's and whispered close to her ear. "Happy Birthday, Lu."

Lucy loved when her husband called her that; it started during their honeymoon and the Dragon Slayer took a liking of calling her that when they were alone or in intimate situations just like that one.

"Thank you, Natsu." The blond tightened her arms around him, eyes watering even thou she was happy. Her life was so beautiful; both had fought so hard to have those moments of peace and happiness.

"And good morning to you, Little Lord." Natsu released his wife and put both hands over her stomach, while rested his forehead against the woman's, smiling with that smile that could light up a whole town.

"He says: _'Good morning, I love you, but I want those pancakes you were talking about._'" Natsu laughed with Lucy's words and kissed her quickly on the lips right before a pair of chubby hands separate both.

"Don't forget me!" Nellie tried to hug both her parents at the same time, and somehow, accomplished.

Lucy laughed and, at the same time as Natsu, kissed the little girl's cheek. "Never, my Little Star."

**#**

**AN: **It is just me or this was just… too sweet? Like… _really_ sweet?

08/03/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
